Forbidden Secrets
by D.M.P
Summary: Crime and controversy surround Elfangor's hirac delest when it's found on the Andalite home world


FORBIDDEN SECRETS

By D.M.P.

Chapter 1

The rain fell heavily on Latuf Space Port. It bounced off the large ships as they launched and landed. It coated the metal buildings so that they shined in the runway lights. It soaked everything and every animal living by the port. Andalites working outside had minor deflector shields to keep the rain off, making them appear to have a faint glow around them, like ghostly spirits. One, unfortunately, did not.

He stood near the rear power generators, a deserted spot in the back of the port. This Andalite waited impatiently, tapping his hooves. They splashed droplets of water along the generator's steel platform, which clung onto the smooth surface.

The Andalite shifted his pack from one shoulder to the other. He looked around cautiously again with his eye stalks. A silent figure moved.

You're late, called the Andalite as the Na walked out of the shadows. Did you get it? 

Taking out the package strapped to his back, the Na stood up on its two hind legs, its business stance. The Andalite grabbed the parcel and ripped it open. The far-off runway lights shone, revealing a five-star Captain's badge, a silver tail blade pin, given for a ten-year service in the military, and government retirement papers.

Are these authentic? asked the Andalite, examining the items.

The Na nodded. "I got them from a friend who works in the MRC."

The Andalite glanced briefly at the Na. That foreigner had connections with the Military Registration Center? But the Andalite just shrugged with his eye stalks and stuffed the things into his pack.

The Na blinked its large, dark eyes. "Payment?"

The other reached into his pack again and took out two objects. Here. Two Z-Space Transponders, brand-new. 

"Not enough."

What do you mean? This is the most recent model. I'm sure the ones you scavenged are long out-dated. 

The Na eyed the Andalite's belt. "I also see that Shredder is the most recent model. The ones I've found are often damaged from combat use. Throw that in, and I'll seal the deal."

The Andalite bristled, moving his tail so that the blade caught the faint lights beyond. He valued his gun as much as he valued his tail.

The Na blinked again. "I have something else that might interest you," he said. He slipped off again only to return carrying a heavy boxy item.

An Andalite fighter's computer core? the Andalite sneered. That piece of machinery looks like nothing more than scrap metal. Why would I want that? 

"I found it while on a scavenging trip," said the Na. "I believe this will be of some importance to your people." He turned on the thought-speak transponder in this black box. A faded, thought-speak voice was heard.

My name is Elfangor. I am an Andalite prince. And I am about to die.... 

The Na turned the recording off.

The Andalite's eyes grew wide. Is it really- 

"Yes," the Na interrupted, "It is your great hero Prince Elfangor. I listened to this recording. It is his _hirac delest_, his final statement. It means nothing to me, but I'll throw it into the bargain for the gun." 

Take the weapon. Tossing his belt to the Na, the Andalite took the precious object. He stared at it in wonder and disbelief, turning it over in his hands.

" I suggest you listen to it," said the Na as he slipped off into the darkness. "It contains some... intriguing information."

With that last remark, the Na left.

The Andalite continued to stand alone in the rain. Then the stuffed the _hirac delest_ into his pack and galloped off. Before, he was simply going to masquerade as a retired Andalite officer. Now he had bigger plans.

Grallet-Anox-Heaptri, he muttered to himself, you are the luckiest Andalite alive. 

Something fell out of his pack as he ran. It bumped off the generator platform before falling to the ground. The Captain's badge lay there as wet drops hit its surface, long forgotten.

Chapter 2

Three months later....

....Hope. As long as we hope, my people, we shall have the strength to go on, and the will to fight. And our will to fight for such a just cause will, in the end, prevail over the Yeerk scum, no matter what the numbers are. So stand proud my fellow citizens, and together we shall fix our fatal mistake and defeat our hated enemies! 

This speech a followed by roars of approval and applause. Darquin-Enolin-Shalinl turned off the F24 Thought-Speak Communicator, and the cheers were silenced. Every week, the Head of the Council gave his speech to the crowd at Latuf. Those who couldn't attend, listened on their Communicators. And any Andalite with the least bit of patriotism (which would be all Andalites in general) heard this speech at Latuf or at home, every week at sunset.

Darquin put the Communicator away and glanced at the rising moons. He heard the squawks of birds near the scoop. Curiously, he got his metal crutch and hobbled out behind the family abode.

Five or more _kafit_ birds soared in the sky above, calling to each other. Darquin's eyes strayed from the playing birds to the green fields below them, dotted with _derrishoul_ trees. He still couldn't believe this was his new home. Darquin's old scoop wasn't half as large as this one and the land was enormous. This move, in fact, was one of the many changes that happened to Darquin and his small family.

About three months ago, Darquin's home and life was a modest one at best. His scoop was an isolated spot in the mountains. Darquin's father Grallet, unlike his late mother, was never very sociable with other Andalites from some mysterious reason. He said that other Andalites look down on people like him. Darquin's sister recalled a time when their father was more friendly toward his own people, before Darquin was born. The children could never figure out why Grallet changed. He now bartered with the SkritNa for the equipment needed to design military prototypes, his duty to the government. 

However, when the Electorate banned inter-species trading, Grallet didn't know what to do. Strangely, even though in Andalite society families would willingly help others in need, Grallet was refused of such help from his neighbors. When the year ended and he wasn't able to complete his working quota, the government then threatened to take away their land. 

Then, for some unknown reason, everything changed. Their government troubles disappeared, while the family received an tremendous amount of top-quality grazing fields. Grallet was even elected to the position of Electorate, even though Darquin never recalled his father taking an interest in politics before.

One of the _kafit_ birds swooped low and landed inside the scoop. Darquin limped around the corner to see his sister Shylavi in the middle of demorphing. She looked slightly embarrassed as the last of the colorful feathers melted away into lavender fur. Shylavi was always embarrassed when her brother saw her using her morphing powers.

Usually only the military and government employees were able to have the morphing ability, but sometimes important officials were allowed to let close friends and family acquired this power. Their father was now an important figure indeed, but only Shylavi-Rhin-Salupix received the morphing ability.

I'm sorry, Shylavi started, always guilty about her little brother's handicap and how it hindered him. I didn't know you were watching and.... 

Darquin stared at her. She stopped.. It doesn't matter, he said. Shylavi knew Darquin was jealous, but she also knew that he hated pity.

I'm going out for a run, he said. His sister nodded.

Darquin took his crutch and half-walked, half-limped out toward the patch of _derrishoul_ trees. The spot was only a few hundred meters away, but Darquin was exhausted when he got there. He propped his crutch against a tree and sat down in the dark, blue-green grass. He barely went half a mile, but these strenuous walks were his "runs."

Darquin rubbed his front leg. Too much walking made it ache horribly, because it was the only leg that supported his front. A three-legged Andalite? the doctor had said when Darquin was born. Impossible! It was the first time in his long career that the doctor had seen a child with a birth defect. 

More _kafit_ birds and other creatures came out as night fell. Darquin knew that they were mostly females in morph. In this prestigious area, many of the children had the morphing power. The males, though, have already been sent to war. The only young ones left are the babies, the females, and Darquin himself, unfit to ever go to war.

Darquin wished with all his heart to go to battle, despite the dangers. Grallet taught his children more about the horrors of war than the heroics, having fought in combat himself. But Darquin didn't care. So what if he got killed in battle? The fact that he fought would be enough to satisfy him, because it would prove that Darquin was not an exception, that he was just like everybody else. That he belonged somewhere and did something worthwhile was something he wanted more than anything in the world.

Darquin. 

He looked up to see his father standing just outside the grove of trees, with a bundle in his arms.

Father, cried the youth. He touched tails with the elder. Did the Council meeting end late? 

Grallet looked at his son. Yes it did, son, but I also stopped by to get something. He removed the covering on the bundle. Darquin stared at it, speechless.

For me? he whispered after a few moments.

The prosthesis shone in the moonlight. Darquin touched the smooth, cold surface gently. The robotic leg was made of metal harder than steel; it seemed to glow with a life of its own. 

Prostheses were hard to get because birth defects of Darquin's sort were rare. No one made them without special request from a high official. Of course Grallet now had the power to make one for his son.

Darquin picked up the prosthesis and fastened it to the stump of a fourth leg. It clicked at the buckles gripped around the stump and fit into place perfectly. Slowly, Darquin rose up off the ground.

He stood steadily for a few moments, looking around him. For the first time, he stood up straight, not in a crooked fashion when he used his crutch.

Father... Darquin started, but trailed off. He couldn't even begin to express his joy, his happiness, the miracle of being able to stand straight and tall, like any other Andalite.

Darquin touched tails with his father again. Thank you, was all he could say. In that single moment for the first time in his life, Darquin was filled with pride and love and total happiness. Pride for himself, love for his father, and happiness toward the world. Grallet beamed at his son. In that single moment for the first time in _his_ life, Grallet felt that he finally became the father that his children needed, the kind of parent who not only loved his children, but was able to provide for them as well. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Grallet gestured to the panel on the artificial leg. There's a hologram, he said.

Darquin turned it on. An image of a whole Andalite leg covered the robotic surface. Why, the illusion was so perfect, so realistic, that Darquin finally saw himself whole.

Shylavi came running to the pair. Father, you're home! she cried, touching tails with Grallet. Why did you not take the direct path home? I was waiting for you at the scoop. Oh, never mind that, I- 

She dropped off, staring at her brother. He smiled at her.

You're-you're standing, Darquin, she said, awed.

Yes. The youth took a few steps. The robotic prosthesis worked exactly like a normal limb, moving with any mechanical creak. I am, Shylavi. I can stand, I can walk, and..., Darquin looked at his sister mischievously, I can run too. 

He sprinted off across the fields. Bet you can't catch me! 

Oh, really? Shylavi raced after him, laughing.

Grallet watched his children play with smiling eyes.

When the children ran, for a split second the hologram dimmed slightly. And for that split second, Darquin noticed the faint outline of a small black box under that hologram, attached to that prosthesis. But then that split second passed, and Darquin ran on without a care in the world.

Chapter 3

The meeting of the Electorates ended rather quickly. The Andalites filed out of the government building and off to their other duties. Grallet was one of them, talking with others about the usual political agenda: war. A young messenger zigzagged through the crowd and approached Grallet.

Sir? The messenger inquired timidly.

What is it? asked Grallet breaking off his conversation.

The Head of the Council would like to see you. The youth then ran off quickly, with other messages to deliver and appointments to confirm.

All right. Excuse me, gentlemen. Grallet headed off toward Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss's Council office.

When Grallet left the group, the conversation quickly turned to him. No politician has ever heard of Grallet before; he suddenly appeared in the political scheme about three months back. Grallet was a pretty mysterious character. He owns some of the best grazing lands by Latuf and had a seemingly close relationship with Lirem himself. But soon the talk about this Electorate ceased, and the conversation turned to different topics. Most of the politicians simply thought that Grallet was a distant relative to Lirem and was using that in his favor. Even in an equal and honorable society like in the Andalite home world, things like that often happened in politics.

Meanwhile, Grallet made his way to Lirem's office. There, he was kindly received and for a few minutes, engaged in polite small talk with the Head of the Council. Then Lirem sent his two bodyguards out of the room and got down to business.

You got what you wanted, Lirem started as soon as the guards left. Now give me what I want. 

Grallet glanced at his companion. I'm not sure the _hirac delest_ is available at the moment. 

Lirem glared back. He was used to getting what he wanted, but recently this Andalite in front of him has been causing some trouble.

I played your game, Grallet, he said as civilly as he could. I gave you the land, the power. What else could you possibly want? 

I just want to be sure that I don't get arrested as soon as I give you the _hirac delest_. Grallet wasn't saying this lightly. Like with everything, he took the matter seriously; if he got in trouble because of this "business deal", there would be no one to care for his children. He didn't want them abandoned just when he finally had a chance to provide for them. Grallet loved his children, and they were his greatest concern.

I assure you that you will be taken care of as soon as this matter is settled. Why don't we schedule another meeting? You can bring the _hirac delest_ then and walk off free, settling this business deal once and for all. 

Grallet suddenly felt uneasy. His stalk eyes had spotted something, a blinking light in the corner of the office. He tried to appear as if he hadn't noticed it, but it made him nervous nonetheless. It was a security monitor. Lirem was recording this meeting.

Grallet stepped back graciously. I have to think about it. I'm sure you'll know when to arrange the next meeting soon enough. Good day, Honorable Sir. The Andalite briskly stepped out through the portal doors and was gone. Lirem didn't send anyone after him; it would be too suspicious on his part. Grallet must think he's in control. 

Lirem cursed to himself. Grallet knew of the monitors. The Head of the Council pressed a few keys on his control panel. Head Security Officer Proglok appeared on the computer screen.

Did you get the evidence needed? Lirem demanded.

Yes, Honorable Sir, Proglok replied. But if you were able to get some kind of recording of the first meeting with Grallet, we could have been able to make a warrant for his arrest much earlier. I highly suggest- 

Quiet. Grallet knows something is going on. Do you have the warrant? 

It'll be ready in a few minutes, Honorable Sir. 

Hurry up. Then send some PIA officers to apprehend him immediately. I'll just have to get the _hirac delest_ by other means. 

Yes, Honorable Sir. 

Grallet made his way home as quickly as possible. The Council Hall, however, was located on Latuf and crowded with other Andalites. Grallet passed through the hurrying crowds and darted between two mechanical assembly buildings. Maybe he could take a shortcut-

A firm hand grasped Grallet's shoulder. Excuse me, Sir. 

Grallet turned around to face three officers. One spoke to him as they all briefly showed Grallet their government badges.

Hello, Electorate Grallet. We're from the Planetary Intelligence Agency. We have a warrant for your arrest for blackmail against the government. I suggest you come quietly. You have the right to remain silent. Anything said or done, however, could be used against you in court.... 

Chapter 4

Shylavi watched the sun rise from the west with worried eyes. Her father hadn't come home yesterday. Darquin was still asleep, but she couldn't tell him of her concern. She was the eldest and didn't want her little brother to get worried.

She heard him stir inside the scoop and wake up. Darquin put on his prosthesis, turned on the hologram, and stepped outside.

Where's Father? he wondered out loud.

I'm sure he'll be back soon, Shylavi reassured him. Darquin saw the worry on his sister's face, but said nothing.

A figure on a police hovercraft flew into view and up to the scoop. The PIA officer got off the vehicle and approached the youngsters. Hello, he said. Is this Electorate Grallet-Anox-Heaptri's residence? 

Shylavi nodded by bobbing using her eye stalks up and down. Darquin stared at the ground, hoping the officer wouldn't ask why he hadn't been recruited by the Military yet.

Are you his children? 

Another nod. More staring.

Well.... The officer, taught from day one to be blunt, didn't beat around the bush. Your father has been missing since last night. The entire PIA is now searching for him. 

Missing? cried the daughter. What do you mean? What happened to him? 

Um, said the officer, who was taught since his childhood days to always be honest, didn't withhold the truth. Electorate Grallet met with three officers at Latuf last night. They were meaning to arrest him in part of confidential matters, but he resisted arrest and attacked them. Two of the three officers were severely injured because of this incident. Grallet fled the scene and is now missing. 

Shylavi and Darquin said nothing but shared the same thought. _Our father, a fugitive?_ _But it couldn't be!_

I have been assigned to watch over you children until the search is over. My partner will be arriving soon and will patrol the property. The officer glanced at them again. Have you seen your father since last night? 

Shylavi shook her eyestalks in a negative manner. Darquin didn't say a word.

The officer hardened his stare but said nothing.

Darquin spoke for the first time to the officer. Can my sister and I be alone? 

Oh, uh, of course, child, said the officer. Darquin lead his sister to the _derrishoul_ grove.

Why would Father be arrested like this? Darquin asked his sister.

I don't know. The officer said it was confidential matters. 

Confidential? Something that serious? 

Shylavi didn't answer, but her stalk eyes followed a _hulasset_ beetle as it crawled on the side of a _derrishoul_ tree.

Children, whispered the beetle.

Father? Shylavi whispered.

What's going on here? Darquin asked him, gesturing toward the officer watching them about a half-mile off. They kept their thought-speech private so no one could hear them.

It's nothing of your concern, Darquin. 

Not of our concern! Father, that PIA officer said you're a fugitive! That you attacked two of their officers! 

They were trying to arrest me, son, Grallet explained calmly. I had to defend myself. 

Why are you here then? Shylavi asked. You could still get caught. She didn't like the idea of her father getting arrested.

To get you two, Shylavi. Do you think I would leave my children behind? 

What do you mean 'behind'? Darquin asked. We're going to leave this place? 

I don't want my children in the hands of the Electorate, was all Grallet said. Come Shylavi, and look for a _hulasset_ beetle to aquire. 

While his sister searched for one without arousing the attention of the officer, Darquin asked his father what was he to do; he didn't have the morphing power.

Just do what I tell you, his father replied.

Shylavi found the beetle and acquired it. What now? she asked.

Go near the back of the grove and morph. Darquin will be there when you're ready. 

When Shylavi went off, Grallet's ten beetle eyes glanced at his son.

Darquin, come. The beetle opened its four pairs of wings and flew. Darquin followed him until it landed on a spot near a _therant_ tree. Dig, ordered his father.

Darquin did so and unearthed a dark, dirty mass. Wiping the dirt off, the youth saw the bright metal sheen of two Shredder weapons. You'll used these to defend yourself, said Grallet. I don't want you to engage in tail fighting with the PIA officers. 

Where did you get....? Darquin stopped when he saw the letters "PIA" engraved on the weapons. He felt hurt, realizing that not only his father attacked those officers last night, but stole their weapons as well. Darquin never saw this side of his father before.

Make sure you keep those out of the officer's view. Put on the belt, continued Grallet, and I'll get your sister. Then he buzzed off.

Grallet made his way to his daughter crawling on the side of a _derrishoul_ tree. 

Shylavi, he said to her in private thought-speech.

Yes, Father? 

Now, Shylavi, you know I never planned for any of this to happen. 

She twitched her antennae in response.

No matter what happens, I want you two on Deck 12 at Latuf Space Port tomorrow at sunset. One of my Na friends will be there. He'll take good care of you. 

Aren't you coming with us, though? 

Grallet paused. Yes, I am. But I just want you to know in case we ever get separated. You're the oldest in the family, and you are responsible for Darquin. Promise me, Shylavi, that no matter what happens, Darquin doesn't fall into government hands. He is very important. 

Why would the Electorate want Dar- 

Promise me, daughter, Grallet said sternly.

The antennae twitched again. Upon my honor, Father, I promise. 

Good. Grallet buzzed ahead to land on his son's shoulder. The daughter followed.

Grallet failed. He knew it. He had been a desperate Andalite and acted likewise. He had plunged his family into this horrible mess. Grallet knew that he should be the one to clean it up. He knew that he will, the next day at high moon.

Darquin, he whispered, are any more PIA officers arriving? 

Well, the one here said that his partner would be coming, but he hasn't shown up yet. 

Good. Now, son, I don't want to encourage you to do something like this in the future, but.... Is the officer looking at you? 

I think his eye stalks are, but he's also searching the scoop. 

He better have a search warrant on him! commented his sister angrily.

Darquin, set the Shredder to stun. We don't want to kill him. 

What? 

Do it, son. Darquin did.

Now fire. 

Darquin raised his gun, but hesitated. _Now fire?_ he thought, with mixed emotions.

The officer's eye stalks blinked and he turned around. Child, he cried taking out his gun, I order you to drop your weapon immed- 

Tssewww! 

The officer fell. Darquin heard a distant _thump_ as he hit the ground.

Now run and take his hovercraft! 

Darquin charged forward and leaped upon the floating device. He stared at the panel for a second as he caught his breath, then grabbed the steering controls. They were simple; even a child could have used them. The PIA hovercraft rose higher off the ground and started up the engines.

Grallet fluttered his wings as he took a firmer grip on his son's shoulder. Head north, he said. Toward the mountains. We're going to stay at our old scoop there for a couple of days; hopefully it's uninhabited. 

Darquin turned around and flew on, saying nothing. He steered the hovercraft lower to the ground, where it might not be spotted as easily. But then he heard the deep roar of another vehicle right behind him. He turned his eye stalks to see the pursuer. It was an PIA officer, talking to his communicator.

This is an official from the PIA, called the Andalite behind him. I would like to request for you to pull over. 

Instead the youth increased the speed and darted ahead. The officer once again repeated his request in a louder tone, then made it not a request, but an order, and then threatened to "use force if you do not slow down immediately." Darquin didn't stop. 

A thought-speak voice burst into the air. Attention all units, suspect's kin is spotted on police hovercraft on north end of Kralet's Hill. Requesting for backup. Darquin looked at his control panel, saw the PIA communicator, and quickly turned it off. 

Darquin. It was his father. He flicked his wings nervously. You have to stop that officer. If that backup comes, we'll be outnumbered. 

Darquin tried to ignore what his father was telling him. I can get away, Darquin reassured him, as he sped up the vehicle another notch.

Suddenly the roar of rockets behind him doubled as his zoomed ahead. Darquin glanced behind him using his eye stalks. He was heading for the mountains. He could get away.

The deafening noise of the rockets made Darquin's ears ring. Because of this, he became distracted and didn't see the police reinforcements until Shylavi spotted them with her insect eyes. 

Darquin! she shouted. Behind you! 

Tssewww!

A Shredder flash barely missed Darquin's eye stalks. The officers were shooting at him.

Tsseww!

Fire back! cried his father.

Darquin got a grip on his gun, but didn't fire. He hated this. The police, the chase, he hated it all. What he was doing was against all the teachings he was given, all the lessons on what was good and moral. Andalites have a high standard of righteousness. Darquin's conscience was weighing him down like a heavy weight, growing more massive by the minute. Worst of all, it was his own father who taught Darquin those things. Why would Grallet break the law? Who was his father?

Turn left! his sister directed.

Darquin whirled the hovercraft around and to the left. Two backup forces were on his tail.

Go higher! yelled his father. They're trying to box you in! 

They were. PIA officials were to his left and right and at his back. Darquin tried to go higher, but the vehicle faltered and began to nose-dive. The machine was running out of fuel.

Darquin pulled it up again. One of the PIA hovercrafts were heading straight at him, trying to block his path. Darquin tried to maneuver his vehicle out of the way, but he was going too fast; he couldn't control the hovercraft in time. Darquin leaped off just as it collided with the other vehicle.

Booommmmmm! 

Darquin rolled on the grass as burning pieces of equipment flew through the air. Officers surrounded him, tails up, Shredders loaded.

Freeze! called one of them. 

Darquin clutched at his gun. Where did the other one go?

Drop your weapon! 

Darquin stared back at them. He tried to glare with defiance in his eyes, but with mixed results. Darquin was not a criminal type.

Tssseeew! 

Two officers fell.

Over there! cried the leader.

Tssseww!

Darquin looked up to see his sister with the other Shredder in her hand. She had demorphed. Shoot! she cried to him. He did once and ran.

Tssseeww!

Darquin couldn't run fast enough; his prosthesis was damaged in the crash. Shylavi ducked into the grass as the remaining officers shot into the air.

Darquin saw more blue flashes fly above him. His back leg hurt, a sharp throbbing pain. He shook his head, trying to make the world stop spinning. 

Brother. It was Shylavi, crawling toward him through the tall grass. Come on. We have to leave. 

I feel tired, Shylavi, her brother whispered. Shylavi pushed him up on his knees. 

We have to crawl, Darquin. she whispered back.

I feel tired, he repeated.

Shylavi ignored this. Andalites weren't built to slink around on their hands and knees, but Shylavi managed to push herself and her brother across the tall grasses past the remaining PIA.

Some of them were still left. They patrolled through the tall grass. One was shouting into his communicator.

Requesting medical assistance. Suspect's son has escaped. Alarm all units. Repeat, suspect's kin has escaped, may be traveling with suspect in morph... 

Darquin's head began to droop. Shylavi slapped him across his face. Don't do this to me, Darquin. We have to find a place to hide. 

I'm... I'm so tired, Shylavi. Darquin whimpered. I want to rest. 

Shylavi took a close look at her brother. The Shredder must have been set to low stun. If Darquin was hit with anything stronger, he would have been knocked out by now.

Darquin stood still and seemed to slump to the ground. Shylavi hit him harder and pulled on his hands. Fight it! she hissed. There was panic in her voice. Darquin couldn't fall into government hands, the government can't get him. _Why,_ she thought, _oh, god, why was all this happening? Where is Father?_

Shylavi grew tired herself, from dragging her brother around. She knelt by Darquin. The officers were still close, so close. The PIA officers could catch them easily, if they could find them.

Shylavi took her brother by the shoulders and shook him. Stay awake, Darquin! she said, as she began to change. Red and blue and green feathers sprouted from her skin as a large beak prodded out from her face. I'm going out to distract the officers, she said. You stay here and don't fall asleep! 

Darquin nodded mutely in reply. Shylavi flew off, now a _kafit_ bird.

Shylavi burst from the reeds and tall grass, flapping her twelve pairs of wings.

Hey, what's that _kafit_ bird doing here! said one of the officers. This species doesn't reside in this area! 

Two of the four officers shot their Shredders at the bird. Shylavi easily flew higher, avoiding the shots. Then her sharp bird vision spotted the other two officers. They were changing too. She didn't fly off, even when the morphing was complete and the two full-grown _kafit_ birds flew up after her.

Come and get me! she yelled at them as she zoomed off. _There_, she thought, _that's leaves two less officers looking for Darquin._ She cawed boldly at her pursuers and flew away.

The two officers flapped their wings and eagerly pursued. Shylavi realized that the _kafit_ birds they had acquired were both older and faster than the juvenile she had. She looked behind to see only one of the officers behind her. Where was the other one?

"Caw!" someone shouted ahead. It was the other officer, heading straight at her. She turned, and tried to flew higher, but then the pursuer dive-bombed on her, snapping its sharp beak upon her.

Shylavi cried out. One of her wings were broken from the older bird's attack. She flapped in the air uselessly. Then she was falling to the forest below.

The two officer _kafits_ watched their suspect fall and quickly followed. Shylavi's form already started changing before she hit the ground. The officers landed in the canopy, and peered through the branches, trying to find their culprit. It was then they heard a horrible sound. The noise prey makes when it warns others of predators.

_Kafit_ birds are known to eat small animals called _fajur_ that live in trees. Often, their prey live in large packs of hundreds of beasts at a time. The two officers screamed as a hundred or so male _fajurs_ leaped upon them with their small teeth and sharp claws, as they defended their pack. Down below the canopy, a female Andalite demorphed and fled to safety. 

During the air chase, the one officer stayed in the open fields with the wounded while the other continued his search through the tall grass. Darquin heard a faint rustling through the reeds and grass. He tried to stay alert, stay focused, but the injury was too much. He collapsed, his vision growing dark. The last thing he saw was an Andalite's head peering through the grass. The last thing he heard was, Suspect's kin found and apprehended. 

Chapter 5

Darquin... Darquin... 

Someone was calling his name. Darquin opened his eyes. The night sky shined above, the five moons rising. He was lying alone by a _derrishoul_ tree in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

Darquin looked around him and saw an Andalite standing nearby. For a split second, he thought it was an PIA officer, but it wasn't.

Father! 

Grallet smiled. You were out for awhile there. 

What happened? I thought the PIA got me. 

They did. But they were only two officers left. Grallet answered cryptically.

Darquin sat up. He looked around with his eyes stalks. Are we safe here? 

We're never safe. Grallet turned to his son. I have to go somewhere. Shylavi is scanning the skies now, but she'll be back shortly. 

Where are you going? It seemed like Grallet is always disappearing.

None of your business at the moment, son. Now you stay here and keep quiet. 

Darquin wanted to say more, but his father again left and was gone. Darquin thumped his tail against the tree trunk in frustration. Why did Grallet always have to do that?

A _kafit_ bird soared in the night sky and glided down to land. It tumbled to the ground in a rough landing, then flapped the dust off its wings. 

Where's Father? Shylavi asked as she shook some dirt off her tail feathers.

Gone again. 

His sister sighed and changed back to Andalite. Darquin took off his damaged prosthesis began to examine the marred surface.

How is it? his sister asked.

I think it's working fine, he replied. The hologram is out of commission, but the circuits seem to be working properly. Darquin inspected the robotic prosthesis again. He saw a small black box near the knee joint on the leg. What's this? he wondered.

His sister peered at the object. I think its a fighter's main computer core. 

Why would something like that be here? 

I don't know. 

Darquin looked at the object more closely. Hey, it isn't even the whole thing. The only part of the core that's here is the thought-speak transponder. I wonder what's recorded on it. With that, he turned on the device.

What the two children heard was beyond any Andalite's imagination.

Meanwhile, at Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss's Office, the Assistant to the Head of Planetary Communications appeared on Lirem's desk monitor.

Honorable Sir, he said. I have someone on the line who would like to speak with you. 

Lirem was in middle of a conversation with Head Security Officer Proglok. What is it? Lirem snapped. 

It's Grallet, Honorable Sir. The Assistant didn't know if he should call Grallet by his title Electorate anymore.

Connect him here then! cried the Head of the Council. Go and get a trace on this call! he snapped at Proglok. The Security Head sped from the room, shouting orders.

Grallet's face appeared on the screen. You broke a promise, Lirem, he said curtly. You sent the PIA after me and my family. I'm afraid that will complicate our business deal. 

Of course, Lirem replied with false pleasantness. I'm sorry to inconvenience you with that, but I grew impatient. 

Tell your officers to back away, Grallet warned, or I'll have to release the _hirac delest_ to the public. I know the Electorate wouldn't want something like that to happen, right? 

Yes, Grallet, but can we come to a treaty of sorts about this, perhaps? 

Honorable Sir, Proglok's voice called out, we need more time. One more minute. 

Meet me on Dock 25 at the Latuf Space Port tomorrow night at high moon. Come alone. 

And we will make out an agreement then? Because you know as well as I do that I do not want anyone to get hurt. We are but the humble government trying to protect the people. Why would you want to take such advantage of us? Lirem was stalling.

Thirty seconds! Proglok called.

I don't see the point in all these questions. What are you pulling this time? 

Nothing at all. Maybe its high time we got into conversation about this business deal now.

Fifteen! cried Proglok.

Grallet glared at Lirem. Trying to trace this call perhaps? Too bad. See you then, Honorable Sir. The screen went blank.

No! Lirem cursed. Proglok rushed in.

Ten seconds, he said. If you held it for ten seconds longer, we would have gotten a trace on him! 

Lirem cursed again. Then we'll just have to meet him there, he muttered. Proglok, prepare a squad of fifteen undercover troops. I'll be meeting that son of a _braknet_ tomorrow. 

Chapter 6

....And I leave as my last legacy a single word for all the free peoples of the galaxy. Hope.... The recording stopped, leaving its listeners mesmerized.

The silence prevailed over the two children. Finally, Shylavi broke the silence.

I can't believe it, she said slowly. I simply can't believe it. 

Darquin stared at the black box, confused. Is this what the PIA was after? 

Shylavi shook her head. I never thought Father would do this. 

Her brother nodded. We should get this to the PIA right away. 

We can't. Shylavi looked at the _hirac delest_ again to see if there was any way to remove it from the prosthesis. 

Why? 

Don't you get it? Shylavi looked at her brother. We can't give this to the PIA. If we do, they'll destroy it. 

What? 

Shylavi took her tail blade and tried to pry the black object from the robotic surface. Why do you think our government troubles went away? How do you think we got all of that land, and Father got elected? Father was blackmailing the government. With this. She stopped trying to remove the black box off the steel surface. I can't get it off safely, she muttered.

How could you blackmail someone with this _hirac delest_? 

I never thought I'd say this, but the government doesn't want the people to know the truth. You listened to this yourself. What do you think of Elfangor now? He's not a hero, Darquin. He created the Abomination and broke the law of Seerow's Kindness. He _mated_ with another species! 

Darquin shook his eye stalks. I don't know what to think, he admitted.

Exactly. The people wouldn't know what to think either. That's why the government would what to destroy this if they had the chance. And I guess that's why Father would want to take advantage of this confession. The Electorate would do anything to get their hands on it. 

Shylavi gave the prosthesis back to Darquin. He snapped it back on.

So what do we do with this? Why can't we destroy it? 

His sister looked at the daybreak sun. Destroy the truth? I have to think, she said softly. It's morning. I'm going out for a run. You stay here. She took a Shredder for protection and left. 

When she was gone from view, Darquin stared at the _hirac delest_. Why would Grallet do this? His own father! Darquin recalled times when Grallet would scold and punish him for eating off of someone else's land. Well, blackmail is by far much worse than snatching a few hoof-fuls of grass. Is Grallet finally showing his true self? Was his father always the criminal type, and Darquin just never knew? 

What would the Electorate do to them if Darquin gave them the _hirac delest_? Grallet and his children would be disgraced, first of all, and the _hirac delest_ would be destroyed. So is going to the authorities the right thing to do? The government would destroy Elfangor's truth. Elfangor himself said that he wanted his story to be known. Don't the people have a right to know the truth?

You there! 

Darquin turned around to see another Andalite. Probably the owner of this land.

You are trespassing on private property! fumed the owner. Leave here immediately or I will report you to the authorities! Wait. The Andalite glared at the youth. Darquin scrambled to cover his prosthesis. Why did the hologram have to be broken now?

Aren't you that cripple the PIA's looking for? the owner cried with sudden realization. 

Darquin ran. He was sure he didn't hear hoofbeats behind him, but now he had to find a place to hide. That Andalite would surely call the police on him.

The youth first headed north. If he could get past the property line, maybe he could get away. The land, however, didn't border another Andalite's property, to Darquin's disappointment. It bordered Latuf; the high security wall rising over the horizon. Something else was coming over the horizon too, behind him. It was the land-owner, with some others behind him. He couldn't see the others clearly, but Darquin had a feeling he knew who they were. He had to hide. 

Darquin skirted by a hill and saw a small opening. An abandoned _djabala_ burrow. A _djabala_ was a small, six-legged creature a third the size of a young Andalite. It was a leaf-eater by nature, and lived with their families in large underground burrows they make themselves. A _djabala_ burrow can be up to ten feet wide, eight feet long, and three feet high. Darquin took his chances and squeezed in, head first. Unfortunately, the burrow wasn't as deserted like he thought it was.

"Screee! Scree!" A four-foot long female _djabala_ flew at his face. It scratched at him with its sharp little claws.

Darquin tumbled into the small den and rolled into the grassy nest. He swatted at the female with his hands. The space was too small for him to use his tail; it was still outside the burrow. Darquin tried to yank it towards him. The hole caved-in on him and became too small; his tail was stuck.

"Scree! Screeeeee!" cried the female. Darquin grabbed at her neck before she could bite into his.

Three _djabala_ cubs squeaked by the far wall. One jumped up and grabbed one of his eye stalks.

Ouch! cried Darquin, as he tried to control the mother with one hand while tugging at his tail with the other.

"Screeee! Screeeeee! Screeeeeee!" cried the babies and their mother.

Stop that! Darquin snapped as with one final tug, he yanked his tail into the den. He brought it forward into the cramped space and held the tail in his hands, brandishing the blade at the _djabala _family.

Stay back, threatened Darquin. They did as the mother shielded her cubs with her own body. She hissed dangerously at Darquin.

A low growl was suddenly heard from the back of the dark lair. The father of the family, who had woken up from his morning nap during the scuffle, appeared before Darquin, his eyes glowing with rage.

Uh, nice _djabala_. Nice _djabala_, cooed the young Andalite nervously. The male roared and leaped at Darquin's exposed neck.

Fwapp!

Darquin hit the male with the flat side of his tail blade. He fell to the floor in a senseless heap by the Andalite's side.

"Screeeeeeeee!" moaned the mother. The three cubs squealed with equal sadness.

Darquin heard hoofbeats and voices outside. Now Darquin tried to comfort the animal family as the hoofbeats headed by the burrow. 

The mother began moaning and crying out for her mate, thinking him dead. She tried to approach her fallen husband, but was afraid to leave her babies.

Oh, it's fine. Everything is just fine, Darquin tried to reassure her as the hoofbeats came closer. Look, your mate's not dead. He is just, uh, out cold. 

"Screeeeeeeee!"

Come on, come on, I'm not going to harm you, Darquin continued. The hoofbeats stopped just outside the burrow. Darquin talked faster in private thought-speech to the family. Come on, you can walk right up to him now and see how he is. He is _not_ dead. 

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I said he's not dead! Darquin yelled, then toned down his voice.

The male stirred and whimpered. 

See? See? I told you, he is just fine, whispered Darquin quickly. 

Voices could be heard outside the _djabala_ home.

Did you hear something? a voice asked.

I don't know. A _djabala_ family resides in that home. Maybe they're having some domestic squabble. said another, the owner of the land.

Shhhh. Shhhhh, Darquin whispered from inside the animal hollow. The mother ran across the den to her mate and started licking him lovingly. The cubs squealed with relief and joy.

There, that's it, murmured the Andalite youth gently. Now can all of you be nice and quiet while the big, mean PIA officers pass? 

Fwapp!

An Andalite tail blade sliced into the soft dirt ceiling of the den. The a faint point of light shone by Darquin's head from where the blade struck. All the _djabala_, including the wounded male, froze for a split second, then shot out of the burrow, using the second exit on the other side.

I think he's hiding in there! cried a voice from outside. Someone cover the back exit! 

Rough hands reached through the burrow hole, grabbed at Darquin's tail and pulled.Darquin scrambled further in the empty den, away from the officer's grasp.

The earth ceiling rubbed against his head as Darquin pushed his upper back down toward the ground. There was barely enough room for him to move. This den was so cramped and dark, it was almost like Darquin was buried alive. He shuddered at the thought.

Get someone to dig here! cried an officer from outside. Slowly, light began to creep into the dank lair as the officers began to dig at both entrances.

Darquin desperately searched for another means of escape, but found none. Someone succeeded in grabbing his tail again. Darquin swung it around, trying to injure its captor. The officer just held on harder. Darquin heard a _click_ as someone snapped a rounded metal sheath over his tail blade.

Light opened up in front of him as the back exit was widened. The lieutenant leader of the pack stood there, a Shredder aimed at Darquin's face. It was from point blank range.

We got him this time, the lieutenant said to the others.

Darquin fought the officers frantically, but it was useless. Like a wild animal, they dragged him out of the exposed hole and clamped a pair of chains around his wrists. Darquin moaned in despair. In all of his wildest dreams, he never thought that he would be captured like this by his own people. He had the most horrible realization that he was a criminal, just like his father. The two-ton conscience dropped upon him and Darquin collapsed under the weight.

While being told his rights, double escorts led Darquin to a PIA hovercraft where his wrist chains were chained onto the control panel and his back legs chained to the rear of the vehicle. Darquin escaped from their grasp twice; the lieutenant made sure it wouldn't happen again.

The driver got on next to Darquin while a third came as a guard. The hovercraft rose from the ground. Darquin looked at them. Did they know why he was so important? Probably not, if the Electorate wanted to keep the _hirac delest_ as secret as possible.

Darquin's thoughts raced. They were headed to the Council Hall right this moment, flying right over the port. Did Lirem know that he had the _hirac delest_? Probably. Should Darquin give it to him? Let it be destroyed? Darquin glanced at his two captors again. Should they be allowed to know the truth? 

The people needed a hero, and Elfangor was one. And, Darquin thought, a hero would never deceive the people. If the people knew the truth, would they still accept Elfangor as a hero? Darquin was sure, because revealing the truth is a heroic deed in itself, which was Elfangor's final act when he made this _hirac delest_.

Darquin took a deep breath. Then he crossed his wrist chains and with sudden strength pushed pass the guard and jumped off the hovercraft. The chain connected to the control panel grew taut as Darquin flipped and crossed his wrist chain over it.

The hovercraft turned to its side as the guard was thrown off the vehicle. The driver hung onto the controls and tried to upright the craft. He couldn't; Darquin's weight pushed it too far to the side. One of the surrounding officers shouted to him.

Slow down! Suspect's hanging himself! 

Darquin had his wrist chains around his neck as he tangled the ends with the chain attached to the control panel. His weight pulled the hovercraft sideways as he dangled in the air. _Do it! Do it!_ his brain was screaming at him as the lungs cried out for air. His main eyes rolled back as his stalk eyes grew limp. Darquin hoped that the lieutenant would act smart. He did.

Cut the chains! the lieutenant cried. 

The driver, the only Andalite close enough, cut through the chains with a sweep of his tail blade. Darquin gasped for air as he grabbed his tail with his freed hands. The sheath was off and his back legs free before the driver realized what happened.

Darquin fell onto the loading area, then scrambled shakily onto his hooves. He was among ships as Andalites worked at loading and unloading the contents. A small crowd of working Andalites who were watching the spectacle stood amazed. A brave fellow tried to approach the youth, but Darquin stuck out at him defensively, without realizing what he was doing. The crowd gasped as Darquin stared at what he'd done, then he ran out to the fields before the PIA could come down after him, without bothering to wipe his tail blade. 

The lieutenant shouted some orders, while other officers explained the logic of the situation to the crowd. No Andalite had ever seen a felon before, much less such a police situation as chaotic as this. Andalites had an honor system, a code of chivalry. This was the first time it was publicly violated. 

No! Darquin cried as he ran. _What did I just do? What did I just do?!_ No one was running after him. Darquin was glad for that, if he could be glad for anything at that moment. He charged blindly on for as long as he could go. When Darquin finally stopped, the sun was low in the sky. He stabbed his tail blade into the earth. The blood had dried and wouldn't come off.

Oh, _yeolin_! he swore. Why am I doing this? I am a fool. Just an _braknet_ fool! he shouted at the red-hued sky. He took off the prosthesis and made to strike the dark box off and hack it into pieces, but he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be disgraced for nothing. Darquin put the robotic leg back on and laid down on the red grass, waiting for sleep to come.

At Latuf Space Port, someone was waiting at Dock 12. The Na checked the time again. He promised Grallet that he would care for his children, but where were they? He saw a light shine ahead. The port guards were coming around. The SkritNa raider had a cloaking device on; the Na wasn't worried. As the guards passed, the Na waited on patiently. But then the cloaking device, like most SkritNa technology, was scavenged from some ship crash and didn't work all that well. It beeped and began to smoke. The Na cursed and tried to fix the problem. It couldn't be fixed; the cloaking device was failing. 

Now the Na feared capture greatly. Andalites illegalized any contact with other species just recently. The Na shuddered with the thought of being caught. However, he had an obligation toward his business partner. So only when three more hours passed, and the camouflage failed completely, did the Na give up and leave. The children never came.

Chapter 7

An hour after she had left, Shylavi had returned to the lone spot by the _derrishoul_ tree to discover the whole property being patrolled by the police. She quickly morphed into a _hulasset_ beetle and observed what was going on from the side of the tree trunk.

An officer was interrogating another Andalite.

Now, what happened this morning, sir? I'll need to make a proper report of this. 

I was taking my morning run, said the Andalite land owner, and I spotted some ruffian at this spot. I marched right over there and told that scamp to leave my property, and then I noticed the child had a prosthesis for a leg. All over the Communicator news reports were coming in about a child with a prosthesis, so I figured it was him. He ran, then I went to call the authorities. We tracked that scoundrel hiding in a _djabala_ lair and fished him out. Last I saw him, he was being taken to the Council Hall. Now what is this all about, officer? 

The interrogator turned off his electronic recorder as he answered the question. Well, the child and his sister are connected with some confidential matters concerning their father. We've been searching for all three of them for the last day and a half. We had some close calls with the son, but the father and daughter are no where to be seen. Both have the morphing power, and so have been slipping from our grasp. 

The child's a criminal? whispered the other Andalite. But he is so young! Three years old, four at the most. 

He has no past record, admitted the officer. But of course the child's handicapped. I wouldn't trust a cripple, or any of his kin. Something must be wrong with the family if they can't get bear one good male. According to the records, the father has been under surveillance for the past few months, by request of neighbors. It seems that he made several dealings with the SkritNa. I don't trust an Andalite that won't trade with his own people. 

Shylavi fumed. That was why no one liked her family? Just because her brother was handicapped!? Now she understood why Grallet turned away from his own people. He had no choice; no one wanted to deal with the father of a cripple. She never realized her people's bigotry towards the disabled before. 

Several Andalites were searching the area holding strange transmitters in their hands. The land owner inquired about them.

_ Eltorl_ detectors, replied the officer. When an Andalite is in morph, they give off a high amount of _Eltorl_ particles. All officers now have the devices at hand because of this situation. 

One of the detectors began to give of a high pitched whine. Shylavi sat up and flew off on her insect wings before she could be found.

All afternoon she searched for her father without success. As the sun began to set, Shylavi was reminded of her promise to Grallet, for them to meet at Dock 12 at Latuf. She pushed that thought away. Darquin had been taken the PIA; it was then she realized that she couldn't face her father without him.

About thirty miles away from Latuf- the length an Andalite can run in a day- Shylavi encountered a form crouching on the ground. Her hearts skipped a beat.

Darquin? Shylavi reached over and touched her brother's arm.

He jumped up suddenly and looked around. Shylavi, he whispered feebly. 

Relief flowed through the sister. Shylavi make to touch tails with her brother, but he shied away.

It won't come off, he said with a little moan.

What won't? 

The blood. Darquin trembled in fear and revulsion. 

Shylavi sat down and gently coaxed Darquin into showing his tail. Darquin did so and turned away, shuddering violently.

I didn't mean it, he sobbed. It just happened so quickly. I didn't know. I thought he was an officer and I didn't have a Shredder. If I had a Shedder I could have just stunned him, but I was in a panic and I didn't know and it was all so fast.... 

His tail was limp and soiled with dried blood. The blade did not shine, but was dark and dull; the fur was ragged, stiff and black. 

It will be just fine, Darquin, Shylavi whispered after a moment. All we need is some water and then I'll just clean it off. 

She stood up and got Darquin to do the same. He rose and leaned against his sister as they went off to find some water.

It'll be fine, little brother, she soothed. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. 

Darquin just shivered, murmuring over and over, I didn't mean it. It happened so fast. I should have not been so irresponsible, so foolish. I should have known not to strike. He was only a bystander. I should have known.... 

Shylavi led her brother down to a quiet stream about two miles off. Darquin sat dead still as she gently cleaned his tail in the cool waters. The blood stained the water. Moonlight shined on the metal cuffs around Darquin's wrists and hind legs. Shylavi did not inquire about them.

Now, brother, Shylavi whispered gently when the tail was clean, we have to go to Latuf. We are suppose to meet Father there. You ready? 

Darquin nodded his eye stalks mutely.

Shylavi led her brother up and cautiously urged him to go at a running pace. It was long past sunset. Shylavi hoped Father or his Na friend would still be there.

Chapter 8

At Dock 25 Proglok was assembling his troops.

You get up on the rafters, Proglok told the sharpshooters. If Grallet makes any type of move whatsoever towards Lirem, I want you to shoot him down on the spot. The Andalite's a known felon; we can't take any chances. 

The snipers nodded and got to their positions in the rafters and on top of surrounding ships.

I want the eight of you to form a tight parameter around the area, he continued. If he should run, I expect you to be at hand. The rest of you stand by as back-up. Proglok felt uneasy in this situation. Lirem refused to let someone aquire him and be a stand-in; the Head of the Council said that he wanted to settle this "business deal" personally. Lirem was a skilled fighter himself and a great warrior, but the Head Security Officer was still unsure about letting him face a younger opponent in tail-to-tail combat if it should occur.

Lirem appeared by the officer's side.

Everything's ready, I assume, he said.

Of course, Honorable Sir. Remember if there's any trouble, give the signal and my soldiers will take care of it. 

I am the Head of the Council, Proglok, Lirem snapped. I didn't become one by letting others take care of my business. 

Yes, I know, Honorable Sir, but we can't take any chances. If the suspect here tries anything rash, we need to be able to protect yo- 

Are you saying I can't defend myself? Lirem's question had an irate undertone. 

No, Honorable Sir. Proglok decided not to mention the snipers or the back-up.

Then let me take care of this. Go and get your Andalites out of my sight! 

Outside the port Grallet was talking to a young messenger. Even though the messenger didn't recognize his client as a wanted criminal, the youth had a slight suspicion because of the dark atmosphere around him. However, the messenger was used to carrying out secret packages in the middle of the night to far-away places; after all, he worked with politicians. 

When he sent the messenger away, Grallet waited for the moons to rise. He knew Lirem and had his police troops waiting. He knew that soon he was going to be arrested. He was already disgraced and knew of the ultimate punishment. Grallet could have done a lot of things differently, and he wished he had. But now was the time to set things right- or at least as right as he could.

His stalk eyes turned a saw the one thing that would ruin his plan of repent, the one thing that should not have been there.

His children ran up to greet him.

No! Grallet cried. You are not suppose to be here! You are suppose to be gone! He backed away a few steps like he was facing a nightmare monster. 

What do you mean? Darquin asked.

Grallet turned away. His children were suppose to be safe! The _hirac delest_ was suppose to gone! Why were they here?! Now he couldn't repent. He could only step forward when he knew his children to be taken care of. He didn't want them to be punished for the crime that he committed. And the _hirac delest_.... well, as disgraced as Grallet was right now, he didn't want the government to destroy a truth. But of course there was always the other package he sent out....

Why are you here? he demanded. Did you go to Dock 12? 

No one was there, Shylavi said, confused.

They missed the flight. That Na, he must have cowered or something if he didn't wait the whole night through like he was told. Grallet didn't know where to turn. 

A hundred yards from where they were standing, a lone scout talked into his communicator. Attention. This is Hinlix. Spotted suspects at north end of port. 

Good, came the response. We'll round them up quick and easy. 

Grallet heard something from far off and a chill went up his spine. Then he knew that he had to get his children to safety.

Run! Grallet yelled. The three fleed right into the dock, separating among the parked ships. Right into sniper range. 

After that, the soldiers didn't have a hard time cornering them in. Grallet felt nothing but remorse and regret. Shylavi felt despair and anger. Darquin felt tired- body, mind and soul. They had lost. 

Shylavi blamed herself for their plight. If only, she to Latuf had come sooner. If only she hadn't taken that morning run. If only she took better care of her brother. If only, if only.... And then, Shylavi came to one realization. If only her people weren't so prejudice aganist her brother, Grallet could have gotten the financial help he needed. No more blackmail business. No more crime and dishonor. Her own people were to blame. _My own people...._

It happened too quickly. Shylavi's tail flashed and someone fell. A weapon sought, a shot fired, a sniper's silent gunfire in return. Grallet lashing out, and soldiers swarming. Darquin running to hide, away before he even knew what happened, only looking to see the sniper fire and the sister fall when it was too late.

No! Darquin screamed. He stood frozen in place, in that dark corner where he hid. 

The sniper got his sister! No, no, no, no, no, no! She's not dead! Not Shylavi! Oh, god!

The form didn't move. None of the soldiers bothered to help her.

Darquin screamed inside. _Oh why? This is too much. Oh, give yourself up, Darquin! This is too far. Some dead prince's honor..... who cares? Let the public believe the lies! Oh why?! Why am I doing this? Why am I hiding? Why is this happening?! Why, why, why...._

Darquin shivered he crawled closer to the darkness.

Lirem swore to himself. _Great, I just got some child killed. Oh_ _yeolin_, _this isn't happening...._ He turned to Proglok. Why didn't you tell me you had sharpshooters!? 

I was only thinking of your safety, Honorable Sir. I didn't want anything unfortunate to happen- 

Something unfortunate already happened! 

Grallet felt a grieving keen rise up within him. _Oh, why. I am the fool, the idiot, the braknet. If I didn't think of this foolish plan, this horrid scheme. Blackmail! Why didn't I think!? Why did I abuse the truth?! My daughter is dead!_ He turned to the direction of his son, hiding somewhere among the parked ships. _Don't make the same mistake, son,_ he prayed and stepped out into the open. I repent, he whispered, and fell lifeless to the ground within a blink of an eye.

You incompetent imbecile! Lirem cried. Call off the gunmen! For honor's sake, I can't cover up two deaths! If any of the Electorate finds out, I'll be disgraced! 

I'm sorry, Honorable Sir, Proglok said. He turned to his communicator. 

Attention. Revoke all snipers. I repeat, snipers withhold your fire. 

Lirem glanced at the dark ships. Now let me take care of this. 

The Head of the Council walked up to the waiting shuttles and spoke aloud in a soft voice.

Darquin-Enolin-Shalinl, he said. come out, child. 

No response.

I know you're out there. I called off the snipers. You won't be harmed. 

Nothing.

I know you have the _hirac delest_, child. You must do your duty to the people. Hand it over. 

The youth stood, unmoving. Why was he doing this? _Because,_ an inner voice told _him, it was wrong to destroy the hirac delest. You have to hold on_. 

This is a horrible fact you hold in your hands, child. came Lirem's voice, like that of the serpent in the Garden of Eden. That black box is evil. Why should the people know this? Which is the greater sin, the lie which holds the people together, or the truth which will pull them apart? 

The truth corrupts, Darquin. It changes people, makes them do things that are wrong. Your father tried to blackmail the government with that. Your sister died because of it. You killed because of it. Give the _hirac delest_ up, don't let it do more harm. 

Was that true? It seemed so. The truth, a wicked thing? _No!_ cried the inner voice, _the only thing that became corrupted was Lirem and the government, in trying to hide this secret. Don't lose hope._

Darquin didn't listen to his inner voice. _ We are all corrupted,_ he told his inner voice. His last hope trickled away when his family died. He stepped out from behind the cover of darkness. The truth doesn't matter anymore. Darquin had no strength left to put up with this cursed thing. His conscience screamed at him. He didn't care. Hell, it crushed him when he became a felon; more weight did not matter now.

I give up, Darquin whispered.

Chapter 9

Lirem found one neat way to cover up his tracks. He stood facing the crowd at Latuf during his weekly speech.

This week has been a hard one for our people. Three Yeerk traitors have been on the loose the past few days, but thanks to our great police force, they have been captured and are no longer a threat to our community. Two of these scoundrels have been killed in a fierce shoot out with government officials, but one has been apprehended and will now face the ultimate punishment for his crimes against his people. May justice be served! 

Darquin stood, bound hand and hoof, facing a firing squad of ten of the highest officials. Lirem, that sly devil! To cover up this whole blackmail incident, he made up the best story to feed to his government buddies; that he was after fearsome enemies of the state. Lirem was burying the truth, and there was no one to protest his story. The only Andalite who knew otherwise other than Lirem and Darquin was Security Head Proglok. However, he disappeared that night at Dock 25, for unknown reasons. Only Lirem truly knew what happened to him.

The Head of the Council directed the troop of soldiers Attention! 

Darquin stared straight forward as the soldiers obeyed the orders. He was asked if her preferred a blindfold, but refused it. Darquin was going to die with as much dignity and honor as he had left.

Face forward! 

The crowd watched with interest. The government had once again protected its people, they thought. Look at the fiend they had captured! 

Aim! 

_Justice_, Darquin thought bitterly. _Is this justice? I am a criminal, but isn't Lirem one too? When will he face his ultimate punishment?_

Lirem paused from his orders. Do you have any last words, traitor? he asked with false solemnly that only Darquin could distinguish.

_I hope you rot in daghuir!_ Darquin wanted to shout. _You and your filthy power, you clueless soldiers, your blind followers! They'll never know the truth!_ But Darquin knew one thing also. _I deserve to rot in daghuir too._

No? Lirem commented soberly. Then, commence firing! 

Darquin shut his eyes tight against the laser glare. The crowd cheered when he died.

__

A messenger came up to a small scoop. A middle-aged male Andalite came to meet him.

Is this the residence of Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf and Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen? the messenger asked.

Why, yes it is, replied Noorlin. 

The messenger pushed a small package into his hands. Special delivery from Grallet-Anox-Heaptri. 

Who? But the messenger was already off and away.

Noorlin headed toward the scoop with the small item in his hand. He opened it to reveal a note and a small silver disk. After scanning the note, Noorlin looked up. 

Forlay, he called. I think you better come see this. 

His wife came and together they read the note. It was dated the night of Grallet's death at Dock 25. 

To the Parents of Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul:

Some months ago I came into possession of a fighter's computer core. This contained something of vast importance: Prince Elfangor's _hirac delest_. Instead of bringing it to the authorities, like anyone else would, I used this in an unlawful way. At the time, my family and I were in dire straits, and I therefore attempted to use the _hirac delest_ in an extortion project. It soon failed and the authorities came after me. I have put myself and my family in danger because of my wrongful act, but most of all abused the precious memory of your son. I apologize for this and give you the one and only other copy of the _hirac delest_. I know the government would destroy this if they had the chance, so keep it safe and hidden. For if I learned anything from my dangerous venture, it is this: the government thinks no one is entitled to the truth. But I say that out of the entire home world, it is you two who need to know the final words of your son the most.

Signed,

Grallet-Anox-Heaptri 

The two parents exchanged glances. Shall we? Forlay asked softly.

Noorlin nodded and activated the disk.

And the truth was heard once again; this time, to the only ones who deserved to hear it.


End file.
